


Going Nowhere

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Jenson just wants a bit of peace and quiet to watch the first race of the season...





	

“And here we have Jenson Button who retired last year. What’s it like being back in the paddock?” 

Jenson sighed as a microphone was thrust towards him. So much for watching the race in peace! Mclaren had arranged for interviews and media commitments but now, as the cars hurtled around the track, Jenson had been hoping just to have a moment to sit and watch. His eyes were glued to the bright red of one Ferrari, following its every move. He forced the corners of his mouth upright in a smile as he turned around, thankful for the darkened sunglasses that hid his grumpy glare, “Hey Ted, how’s it going? It's good to be back!” He said, overly cheery.

Ted Kravitz was a familiar face behind the interviews and Jenson was somewhat glad it was him. “And are you missing not being out on track?”

“Definitely, they look like monsters this year! I wonder if I can persuade Fernando to let me borrow his car for a spin…” Jenson trailed off as though deep in thought.

Ted chuckled, “An interesting colour choice from Mclaren this year. So who are hoping to see on top of the podium today?”

“S-” Jenson caught himself before it was too late, correcting his answer to something deemed more appropriate given the current situation, “Stoffel and Fernando of course.” A wave of guilt washed over him as he imagined Sebastian’s upset pout. But then this was national television and Seb wasn’t ready to go public. The thought calmed Jenson slightly.

“Of course.” Ted echoed, “Thanks Jenson, we hope to see you around later this year.” His attention was drawn away from Jenson and to something happening on the track, “What do we have here? It looks like one of the Ferrari’s has come off the track and gone straight into the barriers.”

Jenson took a sharp intake of breath. Don’t be Seb. Don’t be Seb. Don’t be Seb. 

Ted placed his finger to his ear, listening intently to someone passing information through his ear piece, “I’ve just been told it’s Sebastian Vettel. What a mistake from our four times world champion! It looks like a nasty crash, the safety car’s coming out but I wouldn’t be surprised if we see the red flags.”

“Oh Seb…” Jenson murmured breathlessly, forgetting about the microphones and cameras as he lifted his sunglasses to wipe as his reddened eyes. What if Seb was hurt? The crash looked bad from where he was standing, clouds of dust and smoke rising from the wreckage. There was no movement from the driver and Jenson felt nauseous at the thought. 

Without a second’s hesitation, Jenson began running from Ted and the camera men and started clambering over the pitwall. He could see marshals and medics gathering around Seb and his car. He knew the German would be in good hands but he needed to see it for himself.

\----

Sebastian opened his eyes and blinked blearily around his surroundings. One moment he had been driving around turn 10, the next he was sitting stationary with everyone staring at him, a searing pain running through his leg. He felt strong hands rest against his shoulders and turned his head to look at the owner, wincing slightly at the movement. Jenson was kneeling beside him, an expression of concern and worry worn on his tear stained face,

“Are you alright Seb?” He asked hesitantly, unsure of the answer.

Seb lifted his hands, tentatively stretching each finger before reaching up and pulling off his helmet, “What happened?”

There was an intense fear in his eyes that made Jenson forget where he was, forget the cameras and the fans. He just wanted to make Seb smile again, make him happy. He leant forwards, gently wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, “You had a crash Seb but it’s alright now. You’re going to be alright.”

Sebastian buried his face into Jenson’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar chocolately scent. Despite the pain radiating through his body, the confusion, the guilt at having crashed, just having Jenson’s arms around him was comforting. “It really hurts Jense…” He murmured pathetically.

“Where does it hurt Seb?”

“My leg.” He answered, gesturing to the right hand side of his body which had received the worst of the impact.

“My poor Seb…” Jenson whispered softly, gently rubbing soothing motions against Seb’s back, “You’re going to be alright.”

An awkward cough from someone caught Jenson’s attention and he turned away slightly from Seb, “Excuse me sir but we need to get you to the hospital.”

Jenson nodded, they’d been so lost in each other that he hadn’t realised the ambulance had even arrived. He went to stand up but found Seb’s hand around his arm.

“Stay.” Sebastian instructed, his grip on Jenson tightening as he considered having to face the hospital by himself.

Jenson brushed his lips against Sebastian’s forehead, ignoring the soft curls of hair that tickled his skin, “Always.” Jenson answered, dipping his hand to Seb’s lap where he tangled their fingers together before pulling back to grant the medics access to Sebastian’s car, “I’m going nowhere.”


End file.
